The Lost Angel
by Yaoi Twins Of Yin and Yang
Summary: Sequel to The Fallen Angel. Nothing lasts forever. Sasuke learns this the hard way when Naruto is mysteriously taken from him by Professor Kakashi. With no where to go Sasuke turns to his two best friends Kiba and Shikamaru. Naruto meanwhile has to...
1. 1 Nothing Good Stays Good For Long

**Warning: Sequel to The Fallen Angel. Same things expected. Enjoy!**

**Song: 'Passion' by Utada Hikaru**

**Summery: Sequel to The Fallen Angel. Nothing lasts forever. Sasuke learns this the hard way when Naruto is mysteriously taken from him by Professor Kakashi. With nowhere to turns to his two best friends Kiba and Shikamaru. Naruto meanwhile has to learn how to deal with living in an asylum, his only friends being the therapist Iruka and another patient named Gaara. Soon all six will discover the secret to Naruto's past and this information will rock change their lives forever.**

_The Lost Angel_

Chpt. 1 Nothing Stays Good For Long

_It's been two months since the incident with Orochimaru and things are starting to get back to normal. Well I wouldn't quite say normal. More like better then normal. I mean ever since everything got out into the open Itachi's nicer, me and Naruto are closer, and I have friends! In fact Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, and me are going to the movies later. _"It's Naruto and I," Naruto interrupted. "Not Naruto and me." "I know what it is," Sasuke said. "I just don't feel like writing it like that. And what did I tell you about reading over my shoulder when I write!" "I know teme I just don't care," Naruto said pouting. Then Sasuke stood up and pushed Naruto against the wall. "You know," he said. "Looking that cute should be a crime." Then as quick as lightning they're lips collided in something so powerful yet soft only two words can describe it. True love. They stayed like that, tongues entwined, for what could have been an eternity for either but they didn't care. A kiss. A touch. A bite. A moan. Nothing mattered as the two made love trying to erase away the memories of that day. That day that was exactly two months ago. The day when Sasuke, filled with all the confusion and sadness of it all tried to take his life. But it didn't matter. "Naruto I love you." It was all in the past. "I love you too Sasuke." Things were better. "Ah hem." Right? "Itachi when did you get here?!" Right? "Get dressed you two we have something very important to talk about." "What's going on?" Right?! "Professor Kakashi discovered something very important about Naruto and we need to talk right away." Right... "No! He can't leave!" "I'm afraid so Sasuke. We need to keep a close watch on him." "But he hasn't done anything wrong!! His treatment is going great!!" "Kakashi I don't understand." "It's best if neither of you don't." "Kakashi let me go! Sasuke!!" "Naruto!!!" "I'm sorry little brother." "Itachi I hate you!! Why don't you go die!!"

"Alright Sasuke tell us," Kiba said. It's been a week since Naruto was mysteriously taken away and Sasuke spent everyday moping. He started skipping school and the only reason he started going back was because Itachi threatened to send him away to study. Everyone noticed a change in his behavior and that Naruto had dropped out. This left their friends worried. "Why should I tell you?" Sasuke said icily to his friends. "Because we're worried and we want to help," Kiba said. "Does this have anything to do with Naruto moving?" Shikamaru asked. "So that's what they're telling you," Sasuke said. "He didn't move he was forced away." "What do you mean?" Kiba asked. "Kakashi just came over one day and said that is was best if Naruto was sent to a 'facility' that specialized with providing the care he needs. Then he just took him away." "Dude, what the hell?!" Kiba screamed. "They just up and took him away!! No reason or anything just took him!!" "This doesn't sound right," Shikamaru said. "I'll look into it." "Don't bother I already tried everything," Sasuke said. "You keep forgetting that I am an honors technology student here," Shikamaru said. "It really is amazing the things he can do with that laptop of his," Kiba said. "So you think you'll be able to find out where his is?" Sasuke asked. "Maybe," Shikamaru said. "But I'll defiantly be able to find out why. How troublesome."

**A/N: I STARTED THE SEQUEL!!!!! I can tell that many of you are excited because you have been waiting forever! Plus you hate my random story. Why do you hate my random story? Anyways reviews would be appreciated and blah blah blah. Oh! And do you guys like my paragraphs? Someone (but I can't remember who, sorry person) said I should use paragraphs cause it's easier on the eyes. I tried but I'm horrible when it comes to paragraphs. I hope you guys appreciate my attempt though. Toodles!**


	2. 2 Knowledge Is Power

**Song: Oblivion by 30 Seconds To Mars**

_The Lost Angel_

Chpt. 2 Knowledge Is Power

Naruto stared at the white walls of what was now his room. Even after a week he still wasn't used to life in an asylum. That's right Kakashi's idea of watching over him was putting him in a mental institution. "Why am I even here?" he said out loud. "There's nothing wrong with me. I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't hurt anyone." Then it dawned on him. "But I almost did," he said, his mind flashing back to the events that took place about two months ago. "I almost kill Orochimaru and Sasuke that day. I am a monster." Collapsing onto his bed in tears Naruto feel into a depression that seemed as though it would never end.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"Naruto Uzumaki are you in here?" a brunette man called out as he entered said boy's room. "For the last time I'm not eating!" Naruto cried from his bed. "Can't you people just leave me alone!" "I'm not here to make you eat," the man said. "Only to talk. I just found out you came recently and I though I'd come and help you adjust. My name is Iruka by the way." "Well Iruka," said Naruto. "If you would so kind as to GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT!!!" "I'm afraid I can't do that," Iruka said. "You see if I say I'm going to be somewhere then I have to be there or else I'll get fired. If you want when I leave I'll never come back but until then I have to wait here." "As long as you don't bother me I guess it's okay," Naruto said obviously pissed. So they sat there in silence for about fifteen minutes. Of course Naruto being the social person he is couldn't stand being in a room with something and not having some sort of a conversation. "So what exactly do you do here?" He asked. "Well I'm trained as a therapist but I've done just about everything imaginable here," Iruka said. "How is that possible?" Naruto asked. "Well I've been here the longest so I know just about everything about this place," Iruka said. "Wow," Naruto said. "Tell me all about it!" And that is how Naruto was pulled from the fiery pits of hell into a life more suitable for someone with a kindness like his.

"Hey Sasuke guess what?" Kiba said. "Shikamaru found out about Naruto." "Are you serious?!" Sasuke exclaimed. "It's about time!!" "It's only been a month," Shikamaru said. "Just tell me what you found out!" Sasuke said. "Turns out Naruto is an orphan," Shikamaru said. "What does that have to do with why Naruto was kidnaped?" Sasuke asked. "Let the dude finish!" Kiba exclaimed. "Thank you Kiba," Shikamaru said. "As I was saying Naruto is an orphan. His mother died during labor and his father died a few days later from a wolf attack. Naruto was then adopted by a man named Alexander Viper, aka Orochimaru." "Are you serious?!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Will you keep it down!" Kiba whisper screamed. "Noone is supposed to know that we know all of this." "Anyways," Shikamaru said. "Soon after Orochimaru adopted him he involved him in a secret government project where he was bonded with a fox." "Are you saying the rumors are true?!" Kiba said. "That the hybrids are real?!" "Yes," SHikamaru said. "And Naruto is one."

**A/N: Yay!! I finally finished the chapter!! Sorry it took so long. I have the ELAs this week so the teachers spent all month preparing me. I've been so busy. Oh, and if you're wondering what ELAs are, they're a state english test. I hate tests!**

**Thanx: Thank you shirilyle and Silver-Guardian Of Ancients for adding The Lost Angel to your Favorite Stories list. Thank you shirilyle for adding The Lost Angel to your Story Alert list and for Reviewing. Thank you SweetAngelCake for Reviewing The After Party. Thank you angelnin242 for Reviewing The Fallen Angel and adding it to your Favorite Stories list. Thank you anyone I might have missed. And finally, thank you guy (or girl) who invented spell check for with out I would be lost.**

**A/N: Don't you just hate it when you type something on word perfect and it comes out way smaller on**


	3. 3 Like A Rubix Cube There Are Many Sides

**Song: 'There She Goes Again' by Push Play**

_The Lost Angel_

Chpt. 3 Like A Rubix Cube, There Are Many Sides To The Same Story

"Iruka I'm bored," Naruto whined. "Naruto I told you this a thousand times," Iruka said. "You can't leave this room unless there is a medical emergency or you have to use the bathroom." "But it's been a week and you know I wouldn't hurt anyone," Naruto whined. " I'm sorry but rules are rules," Iruka said. "Now we're out of time so I have to go." "Fine," said Naruto. Then after Iruka left a smile appeared on Naruto's face. "I am such a genius," Naruto said to himself. "Breaking the lock on the door when I 'supposedly' fell was my best idea yet. Thankfully Iruka didn't notice." Then Naruto ever so silently crept outside and started exploring. Surprisingly none of the doctors, nurses, or therapists seemed to notice. Of course walking around a building where everything looked the same gets boring really quickly. It can also lead to you getting lost. Which is exactly what happened to Naruto. 'Maybe if I ask another patient I'll be able to find my way back before anyone notices,' Naruto thought. So that's exactly what he did. He walked into the first patient room he saw that was clear of doctors. "What are you doing here?" a voice asked as soon as he entered.

"I'd like it to be on the record that I think you guys are completely insane for doing this," Kiba said. "You know you don't have to come," Sasuke said. "No I'm coming," Kiba said. "I just want to be able to say I told you so when we get caught and go to prison." "We're not gonna get caught," Shikamaru said for the hundredth time. "Fine but when we do get caught-" "We're not gonna get caught!!" Sasuke screamed. "We're skipping school for who knows how long to kidnap Naruto out of an asylum," Kiba said. "We're gonna get caught." "If you don't shut up right now then you're not coming," Shikamaru stated. "So as I was saying..." Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kiba then spent the next few hours discussing they're plans to free Naruto. They were gonna leave three days from now at 10:00 and take the bus to Sound, then they would find a cheep hotel to stay in until 12:00pm, after they would break Naruto out and then keep traveling until they got to Suna. There they would live the rest of they're lives with aliases. "So it's been decided," Sasuke said. "We leave in three days." "We should be all packed up and ready to go by tomorrow in case there is a change of plans," Shikamaru said. "Anyone else get the feeling that it's not gonna go as planned?" Kiba asked. "Will you stop worrying," Sasuke said. "It's gonna be fine. Trust me."

"Hey Itachi, I haven't seen you around lately," a man said as Itachi entered the room. "I've been busy Kisame," Itachi said. "I haven't had time." "Well you better not disappear for months again," the man named Kisame said. "Pein ain't to happy with you right now." "I figured this much," Itachi said and walked toward his boss's office. Right now Itachi was at his job at Akatsuki Co. It was a company that made everything from pencil sharpeners to nail polish remover. "Itachi, where were you?" Pein asked. "I had a family crisis to deal with," Itachi said. But it's main profit came in assassins. "So I've read," Pein said holding up a news paper. "Tell me have you been doing any production research on you little vacation? Because you know the rules." "I have," Itachi said. "I have not only found the head of Sound but I've also discovered a hybrid." "Interesting," Pein said. "You have made a file on your discoveries, right?" "Yes sir," Itachi said and handed a binder to Pein. "Itachi, prepare Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori to go capture the hybrid," Pein said. "Konan, go brief Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, and Zetsu on they're latest mission. They are going to hunt down and kill the leader of Sound. Understood?" "Yes Pein," Itachi and Konan (who was hiding in the shadows) said.

"What are you doing here?" a boy asked as soon as Naruto entered the room. "I got lost," Naruto said. "I'm Naruto by the way." "I'm Gaara," the boy said. "Which room do you belong in?" "I'm not sure," Naruto said. "I'm kinda new so I don't know anything yet." "Why are you even here?" Gaara asked. "You don't seem like the kind that would be sent here." "Well, I um almost killed a guy," Naruto whispered. "What happened?" Gaara asked. Then Naruto told Gaara the story. The WHOLE story. He didn't know why. He just felt as though he could trust this guy. "I see," Gaara said when he finished. "It sounds to me like you're a hybrid." "What's a hybrid?" Naruto asked. "A hybrid what you get when you combine the DNA of different species," Gaara said. "It's usually two though." "What makes you think I'm one?" Naruto asked. "I mean, I don't exactly have a tail or anything." "Well, you said that you don't remember anything from when you were drunk, right?" Gaara said. "Yeah but lots of people don't remember anything from when they were drunk," Naruto said. "True, but they're not here right now," Gaara said. "Now I'm getting tired of explaining this so I think I'll just show you to your room." When they got there Gaara spoke. "If you want to talk come by a few hours after lunch or during the late night," he said. "If you can't come during those times then don't come at all. Also don't tell any one that you met me. Ever." Then he disappeared, leaving Naruto with a million swirling around in his mind.

**A/N: Chapter 3 Completed!!!! Yeah!! I'm getting more time and inspiration so expect chapters to come sooner. Flames are welcomed because I can make smores with them. This is the longest chapter so far!**

**Thanx: Thank you Silver-Guardian Of Ancients for adding The Lost Angel to your Story Alert List and for Reviewing. I have decided to allow flames because of you. Thank you shirilyle for Reviewing. Thank you nightshroud14 for adding me to your Author Alert list, Reviewing twice, adding The Fallen Angel to your Favorite Stories List, and for adding The Fallen Angel to your Story Alert list.**

**A/N: I finished the chapter three days ago but I was too lazy to/forgot to post it. Oops!**


	4. 4 Chase Scenes, Jail Breaks, And Other F

**Song: 'Psycho' by Puddle of Mudd or 'No. 5' by Hollywood Undead. Which ever you chose use No. 5 for paragraph 2. **

**(\o/)**

_The Lost Angel_

Chapter 4 Chase Scenes, Jail Breaks, And Other Fun Things

"Everyone set?" Sasuke asked. Kiba and Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "Good," Sasuke said. "Then we better get going." It's been three days since they decided to kidnap Naruto. Right now they were at Kiba's house, and were about to embark on their journey when they heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it," said Kiba. "My parents think we're going camping so if it's them then there won't be a problem." "Okay but make it quick," Sasuke said. "Sasuke, chillax," Shikamaru said. "This isn't gonna work if you keep stressing." "I know," Sasuke said. "I just can't help it." "Sasuke your brother and his girlfriend are here looking for you," Kiba said walking into the room with Itachi and a blonde following him. "I'm not a girl, un!" The blonde yelled. "Deidara, chill!" Itachi said. "Now Sasuke, I heard about this little camping trip of yours and I forbid it." "Why the hell should I listen to some traitorous skank like you?" Sasuke asked. "Excuse me?!" Itachi said. "You helped to take Naruto away from me!" Sasuke screamed. "You knew what kind of hell I went through for him! You knew and still you stole him from me! I refuse to listen to someone as heartless as you!" "I'm your brother damn it!" Itachi yelled. "And you will do as I say as long as that is true!" "That's fine with me," Sasuke said. "Because I am no longer a part of your family." "Don't you pull that shit with me!" Itachi yelled. "I refuse to let you just get up and leave this family like it's some sort of club!" "Too late Itachi," Sasuke said. "You did it to yourself when you took Naruto away." "Sasuke let's go," Shikamaru called running towards the back door. "Sasuke get back here Itachi called. "Deidara, get the car!" "Yes sir!" Deidara said and ran out the front door. Meanwhile Itachi chased after Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba. Too bad they were prepared in case something like this were to happen. Cause while Itachi had to chase them on foot Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru had a ride. Well, Sasuke had a skate board, Shikamaru had a scooter, and Kiba had a bike with a basket on it to be more exact. Of course when they got on the main road where Deidara awaited them with Itachi's car, they realized that maybe they should have thought this out a little more. "I told you guys this was a bad idea," Kiba said. "Shut up basket boy!" Sasuke yelled. "Hey, Akamaru needs room too!" Kiba said. "Do you ever not have your dog?" Shikamaru said. "No," Kiba said. "Really?" Sasuke said. "No even when you-" "Guys go left!" Shikamaru said. "If we can get to my house then we'll be able to escape." "How?" Sasuke asked. "Because my house is on Main Street and I have a car," Shikamaru said. "Plus with all the turns we have to make to get there we may lose the car." And they did, because a car with a driver who just floor it can't make turns easily. "Fuck it, un!" Deidara screamed as they disappeared into traffic. "This'll teach them to mess with me, un." Deidara said as he pegged a bomb into the middle of the traffic. As he drove away in the other direction he counted to himself. "5...4...3...2...1..." Then as a huge explosion was heard all he could was one phrase. "Art is a bang, un!" "You do realize you just blew up a bunch of cars for no reason because they were no where near there, right?" Itachi said. "I know, un." Deidara said and smiled.

"Naruto wake up!" Iruka whispered with urgency. "Iruka what are you doing here?" Naruto asked half asleep. "We're breaking out of here," Iruka said. "What do you mean by we?" Naruto asked fully awake now. "Ask questions later," Iruka said. "We have to leave before they find out we're missing. "Okay but can a friend of mine come too?" Naruto asked. "His name's Gaara." "Fine," Iruka said. "Lets just go." I few minutes after they left Naruto's room the alarms started going off. "Fuck," Iruka said. "Run faster!" And they did. Soon they were at Gaara's room. "What's going on?" Gaara asked when they barged in his room. "We're breaking out of here," Naruto said. "Now hurry up before security gets here!" Naruto said. "Don't worry," Gaara said. "I'll deal with them." he said and calmly walked out of the room just as security caught up. "Arise my friend," he said as the guards aimed at him. "Arise from where you are hidden. Arise and destroy the ones who kept me locked up for so long. Arise and kill them!" And then just as the guard fired sand rose up from the cracks and corners of the building and formed a shield against the bullets. "Naruto! Iruka! Stand behind me!" Gaara yelled and then with one swift move of his hand killed off the front row of guards. "One the count of three run," Iruka said looking at his watch. "One, two, three!" Then the lights went as the three of them ran away to freedom. As soon as they were far enough from the place Naruto spoke. "Guys, where do we go now?" he said. "Just follow me," said a voice behind them.

**A/N: Chapter three completed. In case you were wondering Itachi jumped in the car when Deidara was chasing Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba. Also I know Iruka, Naruto, and Gaara Aren't breaking out of jail. I just don't know what you call it when you break out of an asylum.**

**Thanx: Thnx shirilyle for reviewing. That's all I have to thank because when I said flames are allowed you guys stopped reviewing. Now I don't know if it's cause you guys didn't read it or hat4e or whatever. I'm just saying that if you could then can you please review. If you do I'll give you muffins! And the first flamer gets a s'more because with out there flames I would not be able to roast marshmallows.**


	5. 5 Things Get Complicated

**Song: 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven**

_The Lost Angel_

Chapter 5 Things Get Complicated

Naruto, Gaara, and Iruka turned around to come face to with a creature so psychotic it can only go by one name. "Who are you?!" Naruto asked. "And when did you get here!?" "My name is Lee," the boy said. "And I'm here to help you!" "How did you know we needed help?" Iruka asked. "I saw the alarms go off at the asylum," Lee said. "It was sheer luck that I found you. Now come on. I'll get you to safety." "Wait," Gaara said. "How do we know we can trust you?" "You don't," Lee said. "But you don't have any other choice." "He's right," Iruka said. "So, which way do we go?"

"Okay now what do we do?" Kiba asked. Right now Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kiba were nearing the entrance to Sound. "Just let me do all the talking," Shikamaru said as they pulled up to gate. "What's your business here?" one of the guards said. "We're here to pick up a package," Shikamaru said. "And what exactly is in this package?" the guard said. "You know what it is," Shikamaru said. "I called earlier about it." "Show me your loyalty," the guard said. "Here," Shikamaru said handing him a card. After scanning it the guard said, "You're cleared but what about your friends." "They're here to earn they're loyalty," Shikamaru said. "You're cleared," the guard said as he opened the gate. "How the hell did you do that?" Kiba asked as soon as they were through. "I come here all the time," Shikamaru said. "I have special privileges." "What was in the package that you were talking about?" Sasuke asked. "I'll answer your question with one of my own," Shikamaru said. "Where do you think I get all my rare computer parts from?" "Good point," said Sasuke. "Now before we carry out our plan we need to get you some loyalty," Shikamaru said. "Why?" Kiba asked. "I mean we kinda don't want them to know we're here." "There's no avoiding being noticed," Shikamaru said. "The security here is amazing. We'll stand out more if you don't have loyalty. It'll just take a minute." "Shika, you make the security here didn't you?" Sasuke said. "Yup," Shikamaru said. "Great," said Kiba. "I told you guys we're gonna get caught."

"You lost them!!" Pein screamed at Itachi and Deidara. "And then you blew up traffic!! If this ruins our plans you two will be in so much trouble that you will wish you were in _HELL_!!!!" "Pein if you would just hear me out," Sasori said as he emerged from the shadows. "This was our plan all along." "Explain," Pein said. "You see, that was just a decoy trap so we didn't seem suspicious." "He's right," Itachi said. "Sasuke knew I had connections. If we didn't he would grow suspicious." "Plus while we were chasing him and his friends I put a tracker on them, un," Deidara said. "Now all we have to do is sit back and wait," Kisame said as he emerged from the shadows. "And after a few days we'll hunt them down and catch the hybrid." "This better work," Pein said. "If not then, well, you get the idea."

"What do you mean they're missing?!" Principle Tsunade screamed. "Get Kakashi in here right now!!" "What is it Principle Tsunade?" Kakashi asked. "Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kiba went missing yesterday," Principle Tsunade said. "Naruto also broke out of the institution that same night." "Do you think there's a connection?" "No, but if Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba find them before we do the could be lost forever," Principle Tsunade said. "Also Naruto wasn't the only one that broke out that night. Two people who were sentenced for life also left. Iruka Umino and Gaara also broke out." "If they are together then someone could get seriously hurt. You remember what happened last time Gaara was out." "Yes, which is why this is a top priority case," Tsunade said. "If you mess this up someone could die." "I know," Kakashi said. "And I won't screw up. I refuse."

**A/N: Dear loyal fans that remain and new fans that have come. I love you! I know the title sucks I just couldn't think of a better one.**

**Thnx: Thanks shirilyle for reviewing. Thanks Sachin for adding me to your Author Alert List. Thanks Shimaki-33 for reviewing several times and adding The Lost Angel to your Favorite Stories List. I really loved reading them. They were so funny! I like funny reviews a lot**


	6. 6 Calm Before The Storm

**Song: 'Send My Love To The Dance Floor' by Cobra Starship**

_The Lost Angel_

Chapter 6 Calm Before The Storm

"Here we are!" Lee said as he swung open the door to an abandoned warehouse. "My little home sweet home. Make yourselves comfortable." _Crash!_ "What was that?" Naruto asked. "Sounds like they're at it again," Lee said. "Who are you talking about?" Iruka asked. "That was my roommates Sakura and Ino. They are the best of friends but always fight. I'll go get them" He then ran away only two return with the two girls. "Lee who are they?" the blonde asked pointing at the group. "They are my new friends!" Lee cried excitedly. "They needed a place to stay so I said they could stay here!" "They wouldn't happen to be the runaway from the asylum, would they?" said the pink haired girl. "Yes they are!" Lee said proudly. "You baka!!" Both girls cried. "Are you trying to get us killed!!" "Can you two stop yelling?" Gaara said. "Gaara is that you?" the blonde asked. "Yes Ino it is," Gaara said. "I can't believe," Ino said. "Sakura, did you know about this?" "I had no idea," Sakura said. "I thought he was dead," Sakura said. "Gaara, are these your friends?" "Yes, they are." "How rude of us," Sakura said. "Lee get them a room. Ino give them a tour." "Why me?!" Ino said. "Why not you?!" "Cause I'm expecting a someone, Ino-Pig!!" Sakura said. "You finally getting plastic surgery for that big head of yours, Sakura!!" Ino yelled. "No, you freak!!" Sakura screamed. "I'm talking about Tech Cloud!!" "Who's Tech Cloud?" Naruto asked. "Well around here we don't use real names," Ino said. "For safety purposes we use aliases. Tech Cloud is a technological genius who buys his parts here." "He's the most trusted person here," Sakura said. "But he's extremely lazy." "He sounds like someone I once knew," Naruto said. "If you want we'll introduce you to him?" Lee said. "That'd be great!" Naruto cried.

"Tell me again why we need aliases," Kiba said. "It's so that noone rats us out to the cops," Shikamaru said. "Now shut up Psychotic Dog 44." "I still can't believe that's your name," Sasuke said. "At least it's not Emo Fox Obsession," Kiba said. "Shut up!!" Sasuke yelled. "Cool it guys," Shikamaru said. "You're giving me a head ache." "Why does this Kabuto guy have to choose our names anyway?" Kiba said. "I think we should be able to choose our own!" "Your name is a reflection of who you are," Shikamaru said. "They're chosen based on things you did, things you like, and your personality. Also Kabuto only chose one name and that was mine." "What's yours?" Kiba asked. "It's Tech Cloud." "Well then who chose ours?" Sasuke asked. "I did," Shikamaru said. "What?!" Sasuke and Kiba screamed.

"It's time," Sasori said. "Itachi, how are the trackers, jeep, and van?" "Working perfectly," Itachi said. "Deidara, how's the explosives incase Venom gets involved?" "Ready and waiting, un," Deidara said. "Kisame, how are the guns, ammo, cages, and handcuffs?" "Working like a dream," Kisame said. "Sasori, how are the poisons, tranquilizers, smokescreen, and tear gas?" "Excellent," Sasori said. "Seems as though everything is as it should be. Now remember, our goal is to find Sasuke and his friends first and then go from there. We are only allowed to capture them if they know too much. Understood?" "Yes," Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame said. "Good, let's head out," Sasori said.

"Alright, it's time to go," Kakashi said. "Are there any questions?" "Just one," a woman named Kurenai said. "When you were briefing us you kept mentioning something called Venom. What exactly is that?" "Venom is an evil corporation run by Alexander Viper, who we know as Orochimaru," Kakashi said. "Their goal is world domination and they will stop at nothing. They are also the creators of the hybrids.""Kakashi, is it true that there is a high possibility that we will run into the Akatsuki?" a man named Asuma asked. "Yes there is," Kakashi said. "That's why we need to leave as soon as possible. Now let's head out."

"Alright here we are," Shikamaru said. "After we pick some things up then we'll go straight to the asylum ans save Naruto." "It's about time," Sasuke said following Shikamaru in a strange building. "Strawberry Blossom, Crazed Lotus, Blonde Thief 25, you guys here?" Shikamaru called out. "Hey Tech Cloud," Sakura said as she came out from behind a curtain that obviously lead to the back. "Who are you're friends?" "This is Psychotic Dog 44 and Emo Fox Obsession," Shikamaru said. "Why do all our aliases sound like screen names?" Ino said as she appeared from the back. "Because I said so," Shikamaru said. "Whatever," Ino said. "Gaara's out and his new friends would like to meet you." "Send 'em in," Shikamaru said. "Hey guys, he said it's okay!" Ino called to the back. Then when the group came out from the back room Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kiba stared in shock at who came out. "Naruto is that you?!" They said.

**A/N: Yes I know the title of the chapter is also the name of a Fall Out Boy song. That's actually how I thought of it. This is the quickest I've typed a chapter in a long time! Also If any of the songs I chose don't really work then could you guys please suggest a new one. I've been having a hard time lately coming up with song titles that work.**

**Thanx: Thanks shirilyle for reviewing. Thanks Shimaki-33**


	7. 7 A Happiness Short Lived

**Song: 'What Hurts The Most' by Cascada**

_The Lost Angel_

Chapter 7 A Happiness Short Lived

"Naruto is that you?!"Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sasuke cried. "Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked over joyed to see them. "We came here to save you dobe," Sasuke said. "Don't call me that," Naruto said glomping said teme. "Did we miss something here?" Sakura said to Ino, Lee, Gaara, and Iruka. "We came here to break Naruto out of the asylum," Shikamaru stated matter-of-factly. "We never thought he'd make friends, though." "Oh yeah!" Naruto said breaking of his and Sasuke's embrace. "Guys, I'd like to introduce you to a few people." Soon introductions were made and laughter ensured. In the end it was decided that Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sasuke stay the night.

"So Sasuke when did you and Naruto meet?" Iruka asked over dinner. "We met in high school, junior year, but started going out senior year," Sasuke said. "You kept you're first relationship from me for a year?!" Kiba said. "Dude, I can't believe you did that!!" "You know the signs were all there," Shikamaru said. "You were just to blind to see them." "Oh really mister 'I know everything about nothing' what exactly were these signs I missed?" Kiba said. "I dunno maybe all hickeys and the little notes Sasuke gave him and lets not for get the fact that he carries around a picture of Sasuke," Shikamaru said. "I thought they were just really close friends," Kiba said. "I didn't know I was your first relationship," Sasuke said. "Well it's not exactly something I go around bragging about," Naruto said. "I think it's cute," Sakura said. "You're first love being the one your destined for. Don't you agree Lee?" "Yes, the power reigns supreme in you Naruto!" Lee said dramatically. "Naruto you have some of the strangest friends," Sasuke said. "It's better then having no friends at all," Gaara said. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "I didn't have any friends growing up," Gaara said. "I spent my entire life in a lab. Everyday was filled with tests and drugs. Then one day I snapped and killed a woman who was trying to get another blood sample from me. Turns out that woman was my mother. After that I fled. Soon I met Lee, Sakura, and Ino. They were my first friends." "If that's the case then how did you end up in the asylum?" Naruto asked. "Drugs," Gaara said. "You see soon each hybrid has something that activates the beast within them. For me it was PCP, more commonly know as 'angel dust'. One night I took it and went ballistic. They caught me that night and sent me to the asylum. For three years I sat in that room alone until you wandered in my mistake." "Are you saying that if it had not been for Naruto's goldfish attention span then you would still be locked up in that place?" Kiba said. "Yup," Gaara said. "Hey! I don't have a goldfish attention span!" Naruto said. "Yes you do," Shikamaru said. "Does it really matter?" Ino said. "What I wanna know is what Iruka was doing in a horrible place like that. You don't seem like the type that would get messed up in something like that." "I didn't have a choice," Iruka said. "You see when I was a kid my parents worked on the hybrid project. They died during the creation of one of then and I was left an orphan. Since I had no where to go I was sent to the asylum where I spent the rest of my life up until now. I've never seen the outside world before. It's kinda nice." "You should come with us!" Kiba said. "Seeing as you have nowhere else to go. We were planning on going to Suna after we freed Naruto. Why don't you came along?" "Do you mean it?" Iruka said. "Sure," Shikamaru said. "We could always use another person to help us along the way." "You wouldn't mind if we came too," Ino said. "I mean we've never left this city before." "Plus we could be a lot of help," Sakura said. "She's right," Lee added. "We've had to live on our own our entire life." "Then it's settled!" Kiba said. "Tomorrow we leave for Suna! All eight of us!" Everyone cheered as they thought of the road that lay ahead and the new life they would all be entering. Together.

Everyone woke bright and early the next day as to escape before they were found. They made it out of Sound without any trouble, but as fate would have it a confrontation could not be avoided. "Hello little brother," said the voice of Itachi as the Akatsuki members blocked their exit with their van. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Kakashi said as he and his group blocked the way they were going to escape from. They were trapped!

**A/N: Yay inspiration! With all this new inspiration I'm able to write more. Go me! Also I finally got a good song. I'm so excited because I'm almost half way done or more. I'm also kinda sad because I'm having so much fun writing it. Who knows I might just make it a series! Also I got off from school today because "To much snow has fallen." What makes it weird is the fact that there was school when it snowed more then this.**

**Thanx: Thanks shirilyle for your awesome review. Thanks Shimaki-33 for your hilarious review and suggestion. There won't be a Godzilla but how about a Snakezilla? XD ROFLOL! sad because I'm having so much fun writing it. Who knows I might just make it a series!**


	8. 8 Sometimes Even The Simplest Things Mak

**Song: 'The City Is At War' by Cobra Starship**

_The Lost Angel_

Chapter 8 Sometimes Even The Simplest Things Make Absolutely No Sense

"I told you we'd get caught," Kiba said. "Kiba I'm I have something to tell you and I'm only gonna say it once," Sasuke said. "Shut, the hell up, you damn whore." "Guys, now is not the time to start fighting with each other," Shikamaru said. "He's right," Ino said. "Now's the time to start fighting them." "Seems as though this won't be easy,"Sasori said. "Good," Kisame said. "I was looking forward to a fight." "Remember," Kakashi said. "Our mission is to keep the kids safe. Anyone who gets in our way may be killed." "Everyone ready to possibly die?" Lee asked. "Kakashi we have to hurry," Anko said. "Venom is nearing." "This is gonna be a bang, un," Deidara said. "Everyone be careful," Iruka said. "Are you ready little brother," Itachi said. "Bring it," Sasuke said. "Sand arise!" Gaara said.

And the battle begun. Thankfully Ino and Sakura thought of this before hand and gave everyone weapons just in case.

"So brother you came prepared," Itachi said as their swords clashed. "You're finally starting to think like an Uchiha." "I'm not a child anymore, Itachi," Sasuke said. "I refuse to let you take away the last good thing in my life." "You damn fool," Itachi said. "He'll bring you nothing but death." "That may be so," Sasuke said. "But he'll also bring happiness. And that is why I refuse to let you take him away from me!!" "You naive little whore," Itachi said. "I never loose." "We'll see about that," Sasuke said.

"So you're the Kakashi I've heard so much about," Iruka said dodging a jump kick from Kakashi. "Really?" Kakashi said. "Cause I've heard absolutely nothing about you." "Well then let me introduce myself," Iruka said. "I'm Iruka and I'm the only one who gave a damn about Naruto since he's been sent to the asylum." "I care very much about Naruto's safety and happiness," Kakashi said. "If that were true then you wouldn't have sent him in the first place."

"And who exactly are you?" Shikamaru said . "Jaws I presume." "Very funny kid," Kisame said. "But I'm Kisame. A hybrid and you're worst nightmare."

_Woof!_ "Everyone Akamaru says someone's coming!" Kiba said. _Woof! Woof!_ "And it's Orochimaru!" Kiba screamed. "How interesting" Orochimaru said. "A boy who can talk to dogs. Kabuto add him to the list of people not to kill." Everyone stared in fear/shock as they saw Orochimaru approach them with a group of assassins. "Shit!" Itachi said. "Deidara, you know what to do." "Right, un," Deidara holding two bombs in his hands. "I was waiting for this moment all day, un." "Hold it Deidara," a voice said. "Pein what are you doing here?" Sasori said. "And who's she?" "Tsunade," Kakashi said. "What's going on?" "Well this is going to be fun," Orochimaru said. "Venom attack!!" And then with one quick swoop Pein and Tsunade killed off the group of Venom assassins and Orochimaru! "Too bad that was only a clone," Tsunade said. "I would have loved to have really killed Orochimaru." "Everyone listen up!" Pein said. "Now you will all come with me and Tsunade or die. Understood." "Never!!" Kiba said. "Because this is Sparta!!!" "Sometimes I wonder if he's on crack," Sasuke said. "Nah he's not," Naruto said. "His medication just wore off." "I knew I forgot something," Shikamaru said.

"Let me get this straight," Itachi said. "Tsunade sent Naruto to the asylum because she was afraid he would freak out and kill someone. But she didn't know that the asylum was owned by Orochimaru. Then when I told Pein about everything I found out he contacted Tsunade and now we all have to work together." "You forgot the part where they decided to let the hybrids live here with society," Sasori said. "Basically yes," Pein said. "Question," Ino said. "You said the hybrids can stay here, but what about us?" "I don't see why not," Tsunade said. "Has anyone seen Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked as he entered the room. "He stole ten bucks from me." "I haven't seen him," Gaara said. "Now that you mention it I haven't seen Naruto either." "You don't think..." Sakura said. "Man," Shikamaru said. "This is such a drag."

**A/N: 'I'm a little moo cow, a moo cow's what I am, I sing and dance and graze all day, and live in Japan. I'm a little moo cow, loser muffins are my friends, we bake cookies and watch anime and laugh until the end. Ole!' Okay I know there is what seems like Kiba bashing in here but there isn't. He just has ADHD in this story. And no I'm not making fun of anyone with ADHD. This is based on me when I don't take my medication. I'm not joking. Also I updated my Profile/Bio so check it out.**

**Thanx: Thanks shirilyle for your review. Thanks Shimaki-33 foryour review.**


	9. 9 Sex And Vengence Go Hand In Hand

**Warning: Hot Man Smex!**

**Song: 'Hot' by Avril Lavigne or 'Check Yes Juliet' by We The Kings**

_The Fallen Angel_

Chapter 9 Sex and Vengeance Go Hand in Hand

"You sure he won't mind," Naruto said. "Who the fuck cares?" Sasuke said capturing Naruto's lips hungrily. "But don't you think it's a little weird for us to have sex in Itachi's room?" Naruto asked breaking the kiss. "Think of it as payback for taking you away," Sasuke said. "As long as you're okay with it," Naruto said locking lips with his love once again. A war was waged with their tongues as they fought fiercely for dominance. Both becoming entranced with each other, they didn't hear the door open. "Sasuke I need you," Naruto said. "Take me now." With lust filled eyes Sasuke complied as he took of both shirts. He heard an almost undetectable moan as he played with Naruto's nipples. "Desperate much?" Sasuke said. "Just shut up and move lower," Naruto said in a husky voice. "Whatever you say Eva Longoria," Sasuke said as he removed Naruto's pants. Removing his boxers Sasuke laid a quick kiss on Naruto's member before starting his . Sasuke begun by playing with Naruto's slit. Sasuke started massaging Naruto's length as pre-cum started to come out. Naruto's moans became more audible as Sasuke started stroking him faster and faster. He cried out as he came on his lover. "You're still hard?" Sasuke said. "You really are horny today." "By the looks of it you are too," Naruto said while groping his teme's ass. "Keep calling me names and you'll just have to masturbate." "Dobe," was all Sasuke could say as Naruto took off his pants and swallowed him whole. Naruto slid his tongue up and down Sasuke's length as to give his boyfriend more pleasure. Sasuke could take it anymore when Naruto started to play with his balls and came in his mouth. Naruto let go of Sasuke at that very moment so he could take a breath. Cum landed all over Naruto's face and on both boys' chests. "You're still hard?" Naruto said mocking Sasuke. "You really are horny today." "Just shut up and lift your needs," Sasuke said. "Now suck." Naruto complied coating the two fingers hungrily. When both were wet enough Sasuke immediately started preparing the blonde. "I hate this part," Naruto said as Sasuke inserted the first finger. "But it's so worth it." "Just give me a minute to find your prostate and then maybe you won't hate it so much," Sasuke said. A few seconds later he did and Naruto instantly cried out. Inserting another finger, Sasuke started pumping himself in preparation for the pleasure he would soon receive. "Sasuke," Naruto cried. "I need you know!" Almost instantly Sasuke inserted himself into Naruto and started a rhythm. Both cried each others names in unison as they came together. "I love you so much Naruto," Sasuke said. "Don't you ever forget it." "How could I ever," Naruto said. "How could I ever forget the one I love more then life itself telling me that they love me back." "That was so sweet, un!" a voice cried out. Naruto and Sasuke looked over to see Deidara standing in the doorway with a camcorder. "You are so dead," was all Sasuke could say before pulling on his pants and chasing after Deidara.

**A/N: In case you didn't get it Eva Longoria (I suck at spelling) is an actress on the show Desperate House Wives. (At least I think she is.) I don't watch the show but I thought it would be funny because he called him desperate. Get it? Also my mom forgot to pay the internet bill so this is a little bit late.**

**Thnx: Thanks shirilyle for your review. Thanks Shimaki for your review.**


	10. 10 What Have We Gotten Ourselves Into?

**Song: 'Neighbors' by The Academy Is...**

_The Lost Angel_

Chapter 10 What Have We Gotten Ourselves Into?!

"Get back here!" Sasuke cried as he chased Deidara down the hallway. "Guess what guys!!" Deidara said as he ran into the meeting room where everyone was. "Sasuke and Naruto had sex in Itachi's room, un!!" "You are so dead!!!" Sasuke said as he chased Deidara around the room. "We so did not need to know that," Shikamaru said. "Ew!" Itachi said. "Why the hell you'd do that for?!" "He says why on the tape un," Deidara said. "You got it on tape?!?!" Sasuke said. "Yup un," Deidara said a smile of pride forming on his face. "YOU WILL PAY!!!!!" Sasuke screamed tackling him. "What part of 'watch the stupid homosexual who likes to cause trouble, at all times' did you not understand?" Pein asked. "I would have bought him a leash but Kisame over here said it was inhuman," Sasori said. "And of course he told Kakuzu who said that a leash strong enough for Deidara would be too expensive." "Hey everyone," Naruto said as he entered the room. "I made some new friends!" "I told you I'm not your friend," a man with stings on his face said. "Oh Kakuzu why do you have to be so mean?" a man in orange mask said. "Oh shut up Tobi!" the first man, Kakuzu, said. "Guys stop fighting," Naruto said. "Everyone this is Kakuzu and Tobi. Kakuzu and Tobi meet everyone." "What did Deidara do this time?" Kakuzu asked looking over at Deidara. That's when he noticed Sasuke. "I've told Hidan over a thousand times not to put experimental drugs in peoples drinks!" he said. "And what does he do?! He turns Itachi into a kid!" "That's not me," Itachi said. "That's my brother." "Since when do you have a brother?" Kakuzu asked. "Dog pile on Deidara!!" Naruto cried as him, Kiba, Tobi, Lee, Sakura, and Ino tackled Deidara. "Dog pile on Sasori!!" Deidara cried as Deidara, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Lee, and Tobi tackled Sasori. "Dog pile on Itachi!!" Kiba cried as the group tackled Itachi. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" Pein asked. "Dog pile on Pein and Tsunade!!" Lee cried as the group tackled the two. "Hell and a migraine," Tsunade said to Pein. "Kakashi get us some aspirin." "In a minute," Kakashi said. "Kisame lent me the new Icha Icha Paradise book." "I think you mean hell, a migraine, and total loss of sanity," Pein said. "Dog pile on random guy who walked in the room!!" Ino cried as the group tackled the poor soul. "What the fucking hell is going on?!" Hidan said. Okay maybe not so poor. "We're gonna bake muffins!!!!" Tobi said. "Hellz yeah!!" said Hidan.

**A/N: Story finished! New story in the making! Yup I'm making a sequel to the sequel. In case you're wondering the sequel to the sequel will have the word angel in it too. Beware of the Sugar Squad!! Also I would like to add that Kakuzu does has strings on his face. It's on his mouth. That is all.**


End file.
